


Until you no longer do

by Andramion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I; too; am weak, M/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, minor Sawamura Daichi/Iwaizumi Hajime, that one in which they hate each other at first, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: Oikawa Tooru doesn't hate a LOT of people.But Bokuto, with his setting up Tooru's crush with Tooru's best friend, his worming himself into Tooru's personal space, his sudden buddy-buddy behaviour with Ushiwaka - who Tooru just started to not hate - and his preference for LOTR over Star Wars...Bokuto's name is already on that short list.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [symphorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphorine/gifts).



> Secret Santa present for @symphorine  
> I hope you enjoy this slow burn mess you (indirectly) asked for.

There aren't that many people Oikawa Tooru hates.

 

There's Ushiwaka, of course, with the way he can still insult Tooru in such an innocent and sincere way that Tooru doesn't know how to reply, but that is something Tooru's getting used to.

Tooru _knows_ that what pisses him off is just that Ushiwaka is pressing on the sore spots. He can contain his salt and work on those points instead of acting out. Having Ushiwaka around him every day, sharing a dorm room, being on the same team, working together.. it's getting easier to understand and deal with him, and slowly - bit by bit - a little harder to hate him.

It helps that Ushiwaka seems to have some supernatural sense of parenthood, or superpowers of the nanny kind. Their apartment seems to always be clean and taken care of, all tasks divided up evenly in a way that Tooru can’t even protest. Ushiwaka makes him a list, Tooru does the shopping, Ushiwaka cleans, Tooru does the laundry.

For some reason, it’s easier to be around him now that he lives in close quarters with Ushiwaka than it’s ever been when they were rivals.

Daichi being on their team also helps: he shushes the argument before Tooru can even start it up, points Ushiwaka's bluntness out to him, right in front of him. Tooru thought it was hilarious, at first. He hadn't known how rude and direct Daichi could be to his friends.

But then he'd learned that that confused frown on Ushiwaka's face actually means he's feeling guilty about his own actions and well… Tooru can be the bigger man there. He's already let Ushiwaka off with as little as a simple apology several times.

Somehow, Daichi knows exactly how to handle both of them. It confused Tooru at first, but after throwing a hissy fit in front of a very, very unimpressed Daichi, he learned to let it go. It’s no use trying to get his way when Daichi is as unmovable as a mountain.

 

Then there's a few nameless, faceless people he can't stand.

There's the guy on the train who always takes the empty seat just when Tooru spots it and the lady who doesn't pick up her pooch's poop and leaves it on the sidewalk for Tooru to step in it.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, someone in the dorm will blast sad break-up songs for an hour straight and Tooru can't stand it - as much as he feels sorry for this person and even though he wonders if he should bring them a bar of chocolate every time it starts up, he'd still like to get at least six hours of sleep.

 

He definitely hates Iwa-chan's new setter. Not only is he in no way good enough for Iwa-chan, during the friendly match Tooru went to watch, he saw that the setter doesn't even know how to use Iwa-chan, how to bring out the best he can be. Tooru wishes Iwa-chan would have just come to the same university as he did but...

Iwa-chan seems to love his university, and he's assured Tooru several times now that he's getting along with his setter just fine, that he likes his new team, their dynamics. That he's going to beat Tooru's team - as if that's ever going to happen.

So Tooru swallows his words and pretends it doesn't bother him to see Iwa-chan teaming up with someone else.

Again, Daichi being there helps.

Somehow, Daichi's become the one to tell him to end his private practice, Daichi is the one to remind him to have lunch, the one to call him out of bed in the morning when Tooru isn't there to meet up with him on the way to class.

It reminds Tooru terribly of Iwa-chan and if Daichi wants to play at being his handler, then so be it. At least it got Iwa-chan to worry less, let him focus on his own team, his own classes.

Tooru doesn't get a chance to really miss Iwa-chan when Daichi is around, because Daichi fills all the emptiness left behind by Iwa-chan's absence at school.

For the other part, Iwa-chan does his job of best friend just fine. They might go to different universities, but they're close enough to meet up several times a week. Sometimes to study, sometimes just to hang out, have dinner, sometimes just the two of them, sometimes in a group.

 

It's easy, like this, and that's the whole reason why it takes Tooru so long to catch himself staring at Daichi's face when they have lunch out in the courtyard, to understand why he finds his eyes sticking to Daichi's frame during practice.

It was the same with Iwa-chan, back in high school, and Tooru had gotten over that just fine, no help necessary, but...

He realises, after getting too close to Daichi to help himself, that he definitely – definitely - has a type.

Which is exactly why it hurts so much when Iwa-chan calls him up to tell him.

* * *

 

Tooru's in his dorm room, quickly making work of the dinner Ushiwaka left for him when he gets the call, and he knows something's up the minute Iwa-chan greets him with "Oikawa" instead of some lightly insulting nickname.

"Come down to Yoshinoya, we need to tell you something," is what Iwa-chan says to him, and the next mouthful of Ushiwaka's delicious vegetable stir-fry seems to slide down his throat a little slower than the rest.

He tells Iwa-chan a quick "sure, I've already eaten but I'll be there soon" and grabs his jacket, checks whether he has his wallet and phone and steps out.

The walk over is short. The nearest Yoshinoya is about halfway between Tooru's university dorms and Iwaizumi's - a little more on Tooru's side actually - and it only takes Tooru fifteen minutes to reach the front door. It's busy inside, it always is, but that's what you get when your regular hangout serves food cheap and quick enough to fit into student life.

He sees Iwaizumi and Daichi as soon as he steps in - at the corner table they always get when it's empty, comfortably close to each other as always - and he waves at them as he moves towards them.

He sits down and watches the wide smile on Daichi's face while he takes off his coat, tries to pay an equal amount of attention to Iwa-chan, but it's not really working. He's never seen Daichi like this: blushy, happy, looking so dopey and giddy it's making Tooru's limbs feel live with excitement.

"So what's up?" he asks, looking away from Daichi to watch Iwaizumi take in a deep breath.

Then Iwaizumi's whole face changes when he smiles and Tooru sees that, for some reason, Daichi's hand is covering the tight fist of Iwaizumi's hand and every sound in the restaurant seems to die down to a mutter.

"We wanted to tell you first," he hears Daichi say, but his voice is muffled.

"It kind of just happened," Iwaizumi tells him, but Tooru doesn't want to look him in the eyes, doesn't want to tell him he's happy for him.

That's exactly what he does, though.

He says he's glad for them. That he'd never expected it, but they suit each other. He laughs when they tell him Daichi's friend made them realise it, he tells them it's good Daichi's friend came back into town and played cupid for them.

He lies.

* * *

There aren't _that_ many people Oikawa Tooru really hates.

But this Bokuto is definitely one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to get new chapters up ASAP!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please do leave me a comment, I thrive on them~


End file.
